


Karaoke Man

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo unleashes a rock god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absolutnegation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Absolutnegation).



> Love and many, many hearts and kisses to [](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/profile)[**red_squared**](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/), last-minute beta extraordinaire. This story wouldn't be half of what it is without her help. However, I played with it after she last touched it, so all mistakes remaining are my own. Written for [](http://absolutnegation.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutnegation**](http://absolutnegation.livejournal.com/) in the 2010 [](http://community.livejournal.com/valentine_smut/profile)[**valentine_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/valentine_smut/) fest, for the prompt: "Gojyo/Hakkai - unleashed."

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hakkai/gojyo](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/hakkai/gojyo), [nc-17](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [saiyuki](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki), [valentine_smut](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/valentine_smut)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: "Karaoke Man", Saiyuki, Gojyo/Hakkai, NC-17**_  
**Title:** Karaoke Man  
**Author:** [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Gojyo/Hakkai  
**Summary:** Gojyo unleashes a rock god.  
**Words:** About 4,200   
**Warnings:** Total, 110% crack, loaded with multivitamins and minerals.  
**Author's notes:** Love and many, many hearts and kisses to [](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/profile)[**red_squared**](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/), last-minute beta extraordinaire. This story wouldn't be half of what it is without her help. However, I played with it after she last touched it, so all mistakes remaining are my own. Written for [](http://absolutnegation.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutnegation**](http://absolutnegation.livejournal.com/) in the 2010 [](http://community.livejournal.com/valentine_smut/profile)[**valentine_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/valentine_smut/) fest, for the prompt: "Gojyo/Hakkai - unleashed."  
**Disclaimer:** Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and all associated characters from the Saiyuki universe are the property of Minekura Kazuya and those to whom she has licensed her creations. No copyright infringement is intended. The author is making no profit from this story.

 

**Karaoke Man**

 

Hakkai reflected that, of Gojyo's many weaknesses, his love of karaoke was among the most disastrous.

Never mind that he couldn't carry a tune to save his life, that he had the rhythm of a malfunctioning jackhammer, or that his preening and rock star posing gradually caused him to discard most (and on one memorable occasion, all) of his clothing: the fact was, Gojyo and karaoke combined in a way that warped time and space, made grown men cry, birds fall from the sky and beer turn sour in the bottle.

Not that Gojyo ever noticed. He was quite passionate about his karaoke.

"C'mon. One song. That's all, I promise." Gojyo took another healthy swig from his beer bottle. One of the women hanging over his shoulder leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Hakkai frowned. The women here were entirely too forward. "Gojyo, how shall I say this? Perhaps this is easiest: no."

"No?"

"No."

"Fuck." Gojyo stared longingly at the microphone, currently amplifying a very drunken man's rendition of _Tsunami._ "He's murdering that song. Someone needs to—"

"Not you."

"Okay, then." Gojyo tapped a cigarette out of his pack and a blond woman offered him a light. "Thanks, sweetheart," he said, leaning into the lighter and winking at the girl. He turned back to Hakkai. "You do it."

"Me?"

"We're in a karaoke bar. One of us has gotta sing."

"But, Gojyo—"

"Great. Then I'll do it." Gojyo stood and turned towards the stage.

Hakkai leapt up and grabbed Gojyo's arm. "No!"

"Aw, go on," said a woman next to him. "You can't do worse than the poor jerk up there right now."

"That's not exactly reassuring—" Hakkai started to say, but Gojyo interrupted.

"She's right." He gave Hakkai a little push towards the stage. "Besides, you owe me."

"I don't see how you reached that conclusion," Hakkai said as other patrons began to tug at his arms.

"Because I wanna sing and you said 'no'!" Gojyo dropped back into his chair and gestured with his cigarette, nearly setting an admirer's hair on fire. "Besides, you're too uptight. Your inhibitions are gonna kill you one of these days. Slip the leash, man."

"Gojyo--!"

But Gojyo just grinned and Hakkai abruptly found himself pushed on stage and the microphone thrust into his hand while the previous singer was hurried off, protesting.

Hakkai blinked in the bright lights and asked, "Er, what do I do?"

"Name a song!"

"Tell us what you're gonna sing!"

"Take your shirt off!"

Hakkai ignored the last suggestion and ventured, "Um…"

"Tokuyama Hidenori is always good!" Gojyo shouted.

Remembering what Gojyo had done to _For Real_ the week before, Hakkai shuddered. He thought back to his days at university, and an acquaintance down the hall from him who played Western music all hours of the day and night. "Perhaps _Stairway to Heaven_?"

Applause and a few shrill whistles rang out, and within seconds the soft thrum of familiar guitar arpeggios filled the room. A screen flashed on in front of Hakkai, startling him. His mouth felt dry and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Everywhere he looked, people were focused on him, avidly watching. As the guitar continued to play, it occurred to him that perhaps he should have chosen a song that didn't require him to stand in front of a bar full of drunken people and Gojyo for an extended period of time before actually getting to the singing portion of the performance, but it was too late to choose something else.

"Make love to the mike!" Gojyo shouted above the din of "Strip!" and "Can I get your number?"

Hakkai blinked at Gojyo, bemused. There was movement on the screen in front of him, and suddenly words flashed up. Taken by surprise, he stumbled into the song.

The crowd went silent.

In an effort to ignore all of the stares fixed on him, Hakkai closed his eyes and sang from memory, getting lost in the bitter, dreamlike lyrics, the interplay of his voice and the guitars and drum. Gradually the feeling of being stared at faded and he began to feel the music. He let it pull him up and up, cupping the mike in his hands and alternately crooning and snarling, the unexpected freedom addictive and fierce. When the song crashed to its end and he murmured the final words into the mike, Hakkai instinctively froze in place until the last echo faded.

Breathing hard, he lowered the mike and bowed his head.

Dead silence met his ears.

Confused, Hakkai looked up. Everyone in the bar was on their feet and staring at him.

"Oh, God, have my babies," the woman nearest him said.

"Er, excuse me?" Hakkai asked.

The crowd surged forward, chairs and tables roughly pushed aside and beer bottles shattering on the floor as people rushed the stage. Hakkai stepped back, but the wall was right _there_ and people were reaching for him and there was no place to run...

Suddenly, Gojyo was there, simultaneously shielding him and yanking him off the stage and down a small hallway. He shoved Hakkai into a room and slammed the door behind them, locking it.

"Fuck."

Hakkai blinked. "What happened?"

Gojyo glanced at the door. People were shouting outside, and Hakkai could hear several very loud voices asking people to go back to the bar.

"Robert Plant was one solid rock god, but man, Hakkai, you have him beat all to hell," Gojyo said, his voice full of awe.

"I don't understand!"

"You've got a pretty big stage presence for such a little room," Gojyo said. "Damn," he added reverently. "You'd make millions on tour." Gojyo was watching him with an unfamiliar expression on his face. Hakkai felt a strange flush warm his skin.

"Are you saying that they liked the song?"

Gojyo shook his head. "Not the song, man. You. You fucking rocked the crowd."

There was a knock at the door. "It's all clear, sir. You can come out now."

Gojyo put up a warning hand and cautiously unlocked the door and opened it a crack. "Where are they?"

"In the bar. We'll take you out the back way."

Gojyo beckoned, and Hakkai slipped out of the room after him. The bartender was standing in the hallway, looking a bit twitchy.

"I'm very sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you not to perform here again," he said. "I hope you understand. It's just that it's… Well. We don't want any disturbances like that again, do we?"

"Of course," Hakkai said automatically, mortified. "I understand completely. Please, don't worry. It will never happen again."

"Thank you, sir." The bartender bowed deeply and hurried back into the bar.

Hakkai stared after him in consternation.

Gojyo snorted. "Don't pay any attention to him. Dude gets freaked by a little display of power—"

"Power!" Hakkai said, dismayed. "Gojyo, what happened?"

"Er, well," Gojyo shrugged. "You went a little glowy."

"My God," Hakkai said. "Really?"

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Gojyo protested. "I actually thought it was pretty—" He abruptly broke off. "Well, looks like it's time to call it a night, eh?" He stretched.

Suddenly Gojyo's arm was around Hakkai's waist and he was being steered towards the back door. He swept Hakkai out of the bar and onto the street; strangely, Gojyo didn't take his arm from around Hakkai's waist.

"You don't mind calling it an early night?" he asked diffidently.

"No. No, of course not." Hakkai gently unhooked Gojyo's arm. "I have a book that I've been wanting to read—"

"I thought maybe we could hang out," Gojyo interrupted. "It's been a while since we just shot the shit and drank a few beers together." Gojyo's arm was around Hakkai's waist again. "Where the hell did you learn to sing like that?"

"Nowhere. Gojyo, is something wrong--?"

"Hey, you! You guys!"

They turned and Gojyo dropped his arm. "What the fuck do you want?" he demanded.

A gang of perhaps ten or twelve young men surrounded them in a menacing manner. "Hey, man, you the dude who was singin' at the karaoke bar?" a tall, dark-haired youth asked.

"I sang there," Hakkai said cautiously, not in the mood to pick a fight. "However, I'm not sure if I'm the person—"

"Fuck, man! It's the dude, dudes!" There was a low undercurrent of muttering from the rest of the group and the youth grabbed Hakkai's arm. "Sing again, man. We wanna hear more!"

"Shut the fuck up," Gojyo said, knocking the man's hand away and stepping in front of Hakkai. Hakkai began to gather his chi, just in case.

"Who the fuck are you?" the young man demanded.

Gojyo narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off, dickwad."

"Make me, asswipe."

"Now, now," Hakkai said, hoping to defuse the situation. He really didn't want to hurt young people no matter how threatening they appeared. "Why are you so interested in my singing?"

"Because, man! You were totally hot and rockin' and _bad_ and like, you looked like you were gonna explode or somethin'."

"Well, he didn't, so piss off," Gojyo said.

"Wait!" The group crowded closer. "We wanna see more!"

"I beg your pardon?" Hakkai blinked.

Gojyo pushed him back and clenched his fists. "He's not doing it again."

"Aw, c'mon." A rumble of assent and protest ran through the group, and the dark-haired leader suddenly didn't look as tough. "Dude, we wanna hear you sing."

More young people, many wearing clothing that to Hakkai's eye was a bit risqué, drifted to join the group of young men surrounding them. A girl caught Hakkai's glance, and winked, thrusting her well-endowed chest out temptingly.

"I'm afraid that I was asked not to perform again," Hakkai said apologetically to the growing crowd.

"Oh, fuck, man! They do that to all the greats!" shouted a young man wearing a bandana with 'wicked' emblazoned on it. The crowd agreed excitedly and pushed closer.

Gojyo took a defensive stance. "Get the fuck away!"

"Aw, man, what? You his bodyguard or somethin'?"

"Or something," Gojyo said threateningly. "Now move your asses."

"Hey, it's a free street," the dark-haired youth said. His chin jutted belligerently. "I can talk to the man if I want." Someone in the crowd shouted, "Yeah, man!" and "Fuck the establishment!"

"Er, before this conversation devolves into a debate over civil rights, I'd simply like to point out that, flattered as I am, I regret that I can't perform for you," Hakkai hastily said.

The murmur grew, sounding rebellious. The dark-haired man frowned. "Well, can we get your autograph, then?"

Hakkai nearly choked and Gojyo looked as if he was about to explode. "I, er, don't seem to have anything to write with," Hakkai said.

"Here!" A permanent marker was thrust into his hand. "Autograph my arm, man."

"Me, too!"

"I want mine across my pecs!"

"Fuck that shit," Gojyo snarled.

"It's only a few autographs," Hakkai said. "What could it hurt?"

*****

"Have we ditched 'em?" Gojyo gasped, gripping Hakkai's arm tightly and looking around the corner.

"I think so," Hakkai replied, breathless, hoping the shadows would hide them. "I'm so sorry, Gojyo. It seemed so harmless—"

"Mob mentality, man." Gojyo surveyed their clothing, what little was left of it. "Shit. That was my 'always get lucky when I leave it unbuttoned' shirt, too."

"I'm sorry," Hakkai repeated. He looked at his own clothing, which hung in shreds that closely matched the fashions that the young people had sported.

Gojyo suddenly grinned. "No sweat. I've always wanted to know what it was like to be a rock star and get mobbed. Though it sorta sucks that you're the rock star guy, while I'm the faithful bodyguard dude."

"I didn't plan it that way." All those clutching hands… Oh dear Lord, and their escape route. He laughed weakly. "Er, thank you for finding that shortcut through – er, through those young ladies' rooms. I hope we didn't embarrass any of them. Several didn't seem to be dressed for visitors."

Gojyo grinned. "I thought they were dressed just fine. And it's not like we're wearing much more, after those crazies tore our clothes like that," he pointed out. "Anyway, like I said, no sweat. That mob's probably a few streets back, still looking for us. We better get moving." He winked and looked around the corner again. "Looks clear. Let's go."

They managed to escape town without further incident, though Hakkai didn't begin to truly breathe easy until they were well on the road towards home.

The moon shone round and bright through the trees. Hakkai shivered: a small breeze made the walk a bit more chilly than normal due to their unfortunate lack of clothing. He hoped that they didn't meet anyone they knew, given their appearance. But considering how late it was, he doubted he'd have to worry, unless Sanzo or Goku had suddenly taken to sleepwalking, and if that were the case, chances were that they wouldn't remember the encounter in the morning. He hoped.

"My ass is gonna be fucking black and blue in the morning," Gojyo said, lighting a cigarette. "Hell, I've never been groped quite that much before." He blew out a stream of smoke, a thoughtful look on his face. "Though there was that time in Shanghai…"

"I'd prefer not to hear about it, if you don't mind." The night's events left Hakkai feeling unsettled, and strangely aware of Gojyo in a way he never remembered experiencing before. The feeling heightened when Gojyo slipped his arm back around Hakkai's waist, just as he'd done after they'd left the bar. He stiffened slightly at the touch of Gojyo's hand on his bare skin, but Gojyo just pulled him closer.

"Damn." Gojyo started laughing. "That chick who pulled off her top and asked you to sign her tits. Man, she was prime!"

"I'd never have suspected that signing breasts would be more difficult than signing a buttock," Hakkai admitted, relaxing a bit in Gojyo's embrace. "It must be the difference in textures. One being a muscle and the other being—"

"--Fucking hot." Gojyo squeezed his waist and took another drag from his cigarette. "Admit it. You liked the karaoke."

"Mmm. I suppose it wasn't so bad."

"'Wasn't so bad,'" Gojyo mocked gently. "You were glowing."

"Well, yes, I suppose I must have been." Hakkai suppressed a smile. "I suppose that I can see a bit of the appeal that karaoke holds for you."

"Damned straight." Gojyo's arm tightened and he held Hakkai in place while he stubbed out his cigarette on his shoe and tucked the dead butt into his pocket. Hakkai watched, approving. Of course, he'd have to make sure to take it out before he sent Gojyo's jeans through the washer, but still--

They resumed walking. "It's only lately that I've seen you in karaoke bars," Hakkai said. "I presume that you were a normal, non-karaoke-crazed person at one time."

"Oh. Yeah, well," Gojyo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "There was this girl—" He broke off and looked at Hakkai sharply, his gaze heated. "Damn."

Hakkai frowned, puzzled, and stopped. "What is it?"

"You. Fuck. Don't kill me." Gojyo suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled him into a kiss.

For a moment, Hakkai didn't move, the wet slide of Gojyo's tongue against his lips sinfully exquisite, then he pulled away, stunned. "Gojyo?"

Gojyo didn't answer, just leaned in and pressed open-mouthed kisses across Hakkai's face.

Shocked, Hakkai observed in detached wonder as his arms slid around Gojyo's warm, hard body and his mouth opened to Gojyo's tongue, though he was quite sure that he didn't consciously command his body to do so.

Gojyo's mouth was hot, and tasted of smoke and beer and tea. _The things he does with his tongue would make a prostitute blush_, Hakkai vaguely thought. After a breathless few moments, they pulled apart, Gojyo leaning his forehead against Hakkai's.

"You're so fucking hot," he murmured. "Wanna go home and do this some more?"

Hakka's heart wouldn't stop pounding. "Why now?"

"Don't really know," Gojyo admitted. "I've been thinking about it for a while. But tonight – well, you looked so hot, and you were standing on the stage as if you owned the place, and I thought, 'damn. That's my Hakkai,' and then I thought, '_my_ Hakkai,' and it sounded pretty good."

Hakkai wasn't sure how he should take Gojyo's words, though he allowed the warm feeling that had settled into his chest to grow a bit more. He stayed silent, but he squeezed Gojyo's hand before dropping it, and stayed close enough to Gojyo that their shoulders bumped as they continued their journey home.

Gojyo seemed to have a difficult time with the key when they reached the house, but finally the door swung open. He yanked Hakkai in, slammed the door, and then crowded him against it, attacking his neck.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," he murmured.

Hakkai buried his fingers deep in Gojyo's hair and leaned his head back against the door to give Gojyo better access. The hungry mouth on his neck stirred an answering hunger in him. He pushed Gojyo's head back and sucked on the hollow between his collarbones.

Gojyo groaned and caught his breath.

"Your throat is quite attractive," Hakkai said. "I find the way that it moves when you moan to be extremely sexy." Hakkai nuzzled it. "Imagine how it would move if you swallowed me whole."

"Oh, fuck!" Gojyo shivered, looking up at the ceiling. "Talk dirty some more, would you?"

"Hai, hai." Hakkai trailed his lips down to the hollow of Gojyo's throat and licked. "Dirt. Mud. Grass stains—"

"Ha, ha, funny man."

The hunger stirred more deeply. "I want to suck you, Gojyo."

Gojyo stopped breathing. "Shit. Yeah," he finally said.

Hakkai loved the feel of Gojyo's throat vibrating under his lips. "Why don't you do the dirty talking?" he suggested.

"Hakkai," Gojyo murmured, pushing Hakkai's head towards his groin and unzipping his trousers. Hakkai knelt, willingly allowing Gojyo to direct him, finding himself face to face with Gojyo's quite impressive erection. He inhaled deeply, burying his face in the lovely blood-dark curls that surrounded the base of Gojyo's penis.

Gojyo thrust gently against his cheek. "Suck me," he said. "Make me hard. Hard enough to slide inside you and make you feel really good."

Hakkai's breath caught in his throat. Yes. Yes, he could make Gojyo that hard. He grasped the base of Gojyo's penis and licked the tip of it, Gojyo's salty, bitter taste exploding in his mouth. The small slit gaped open and he tongued it, Gojyo's fists tightening convulsively in his hair.

He opened his mouth and sucked Gojyo's length inside.

"Oh, fuck, that's right, that's it," Gojyo murmured. Hakkai looked up and met his eyes; Gojyo's pupils were so dilated that his eyes appeared nearly black. "Suck me, lover. Hakkai, you're so fucking beautiful with my cock in your mouth."

Hakkai plunged forward, letting the tip of Gojyo's penis rub along the inside of his cheek and swirling his tongue around the shaft before sucking hard. Gojyo's knees trembled.

"Fuck. Babe," Gojyo said, gently pulling Hakkai's mouth away from his groin. "I'm gonna come if you keep that up."

"I want you in me, Gojyo," Hakkai said. "And later, I want to fuck you."

"God, you don't know how hot it is to hear you say you wanna fuck me," Gojyo breathed, and bent down to kiss him hard. "Bed. Now."

Gojyo pulled him to his feet and they finished stripping off their clothing on the way to the bedroom, before tumbling into the bed, Gojyo's strong hands tight on Hakkai's hips. Hakkai was so hard that he was afraid to touch himself, worried that he'd climax at even a breath across his over-sensitized flesh. Gojyo's hands slid from his hips to his ass, a finger trailing down the length of his crack and sending shivers down Hakkai's spine. He felt a fierce need to have Gojyo inside him.

"Gojyo," he commanded.

Gojyo seemed to understand. "Just a second. I gotta make you feel good."

"I need you _now_," Hakkai protested, his control slipping.

"Just a second," Gojyo repeated. He fumbled in the nightstand and within a few moments, his slicked finger was playing with Hakkai's hole. "Feel good?"

"More!" Hakkai pushed against the finger and it slipped in, feeling alien and familiar at the same time, like his body were experiencing something unknown and while finally acknowledging that it was something it had wanted all along. He moaned as Gojyo's fingers fucked him, gasping as Gojyo hooked them deep inside and pressed against his prostate. "Gojyo!"

"Shh." Gojyo pushed Hakkai's legs up and put a pillow under his hips.. "Here I come."

He slid inside, long and hot and hard and Hakkai hissed in pleasure. _Gojyo_, it was _Gojyo_ inside of him and they were fucking.

Gojyo captured Hakkai's mouth in a deep kiss and began to thrust, setting an infuriatingly slow pace. Hakkai pushed against him, aggressively demanding more, and Gojyo obligingly gave it to him, building the pace until Hakkai was rocking against the headboard with every thrust, his head cradled in Gojyo's hand to keep it from slamming into the hard wood.

"Gojyo," he panted.

"Shh. I'm here." Gojyo seemed to know that he needed more contact, that no matter how deep inside Hakkai he was, it wouldn't be enough for Hakkai. "You feel so good, so hot inside," he whispered, thrusting harder. "I'm not going to be able to last long."

"Fuck me, Gojyo!" Hakkai pulled him close and took hold of his own penis, stroking in time with Gojyo's thrusts. "Fuck me!" He gasped and then he was coming, every exquisite burst heightened by each plunge of Gojyo's hard cock inside his ass.

Gojyo suddenly pressed in deep and stiffened, his hips moving in small thrusts as he pumped his release deep inside Hakkai's body. He kissed Hakkai frantically through his climax, nipping and biting until he slumped forward, heavy and spent, panting hard.

Hakkai cradled him close, hazily aware that one of them should get up and get something to clean them with. Instead, he shut his eyes, and drifted to sleep, strangely comfortable beneath the weight of Gojyo's body.

*****

The morning was bright and sunny, the light waking Hakkai as it slipped through the window and warmed his face. He rolled over and studied Gojyo's sleeping face with a smile. Yes. This felt right. He brushed Gojyo's shoulder with his lips, then left the bedroom to shower and make breakfast, leaving Gojyo to sleep. He deserved it – he'd expended quite a bit of energy last night, after all.

Putting the water on for tea, Hakkai looked out of the kitchen window.

"Gojyo!"

Gojyo stumbled out of the bedroom, naked, shakujou in hand. "Fuck! What?"

"Look."

Gojyo padded over the cracked linoleum floor and peered out the window.

"Are those groupies?" Gojyo finally asked.

"It would appear so," Hakkai replied.

"Fuck."

"Quite."

Gojyo watched the whirlwind of activity. "You realize that they're ripping things off as souvenirs."

"Mmm. I suppose that you could run out and stop them," Hakkai said thoughtfully, his initial alarm fading as he considered the possibilities.

"But I'm not wearing anythin—You prick," Gojyo said.

"I think it would be most entertaining."

"You would." Gojyo grinned. "Heh, heh. Wait 'til I tell the fucking priest—"

"No!"

"What? Afraid of a little teasing?" Gojyo slid an arm around Hakkai's neck and pressed his hot, naked body against Hakkai's back. The shakujou vanished.

"No," Hakkai said primly. "But it's hardly good manners to talk about how the masses idolize one."

Gojyo sigh and kissed the back of his neck. "Spoilsport."

Hakkai leaned back, Gojyo's cock a hard bar against his spine. "Of course, I'm open to negotiations. What will you give me if I let you tell Sanzo and Goku first, before they hear it elsewhere?"

"You can put a collar around my neck and lead me around like a puppy," Gojyo murmured, gently gnawing on his shoulder blade.

That was a disturbingly arousing image. "Oh. May I get your promise on that?"

"Only if there are spikes on the collar. Spikes look tough."

"Hey, rock dude!" someone shouted from outside. "When are you gonna come out and sign autographs?"

Hakkai glanced at the clock. "At three o'clock. For 500 yen each," he called out the window, smiling with satisfaction and squeezing Gojyo's cock.

A cheer went up from the crowd of young people and a jostling queue began to form, the smell of reefer floating in the air.

"Only six hours?" Gojyo whispered in his ear. "You're not giving me much credit."

"I'll be the judge of that," Hakkai replied, leading Gojyo to the bedroom once again.

Yes, Gojyo and karaoke made for a disastrous combination. But then, so did Hakkai and love. So if Gojyo was willing to take a chance on love with Hakkai, the least he could do in return was to take a chance on karaoke with Gojyo.

He reckoned it was worth the gamble.

_~~fin~~_


End file.
